


Endless Sky

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Flirting, M/M, Slash, coffee shop meet cute, very blatantly so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Triton just wanted a coffee before heading to work when he runs into his ex.





	Endless Sky

PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Endless Sky || PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Endless Sky

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, flirting, very blatant flirting

Main Pairing: Triton/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Triton, Herakles

Summary: Prompt: "That's my ex-boyfriend/girlfriend." - "Well, kiss me so they see." for Tritercy.

Triton just wanted a coffee before heading to work when he runs into his ex.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Endless Sky_

Triton made a face and groaned. All he had wanted was a coffee. He had stayed up long making plans for the team – he was a swim-coach at college and a race was coming up. He really needed his coffee before facing his team. They were loud and exhausting. He liked most of them most of the time, but without coffee and breakfast, it was just _not_ bearable.

Instead of getting breakfast, he was now faced with his obnoxious ex-boyfriend. Teenage-mistake, really. Trying to rebel against his mother. Now, one of his biggest regrets. He groaned again.

"You... okay there?", asked the guy right behind him in the line.

Triton turned around and for a short moment, he just stared. A swimmer, definitely, judging by his physique and muscles. Also by the fact that Triton recognized him. Percy Jackson, Olympic gold-swimmer under 21 two years ago. He was even more beautiful than on TV, with the sea-green eyes and messy, fluffy-looking black hair. He was breathtaking.

"That's my ex-boyfriend", sighed Triton, motioning at Herakles Grace at the front of the line.

"Well... kiss me so he sees?", offered Percy mischievously with a wink. "You look uncomfortable and he looks like a douchebag. Rub it in that he lost you...?"

Normally, Triton would say no to such a thing. Kissing a stranger? Not even to rub it in and get rid of Herakles. But this was _Percy Jackson_ , _the_ Percy Jackson, asking to kiss him. Triton would be an absolute fool to say no to that! Nodding, he leaned in, resting a hand on Percy's neck.

"Tri—iton", purred Herakles in that creepy way of his.

Percy grinned reassuringly before getting on his toe-tips and kissing Triton. Kissing him slow and deep and wow. It felt like flying. Like the endless sky opened up to him for the first time in his life. He had always been water bound, but in the water, you fight the water's resistance. There was no resistance here. It made him feel free and warm. After a while of being ignored, Herakles huffed and left. Yet the kiss didn't end, not until the barista cleared her throat. Hastily, Triton and Percy bolted apart and Triton was happy to see the blush on Percy's cheeks.

"Please, order. I'll pay, it's the least I can do", smiled Triton, motioning for Percy to cut in line.

"Only if you sit with me and we talk over coffee", bargained Percy, eyes sparkling. "As a... date?"

"Considering that kiss we just shared, that does sound appropriate", smirked Triton.

Perhaps, training was going to run late today, because the coach had better things to do.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Short and to the point. ;D


End file.
